Encontro e Surpresas
by Chiaki KuriharaxXxMarika Kato
Summary: Chiaki e Marika ambas são apaixonadas uma pela outra, mas ambas tem medo de confessar. Jenny percebe o clima entre elas e resolve então bolar um plano para juntar as duas. Yuri/Shoujo-Ai
1. Encontro

**Titulo: **Encontro e Surpresas

**Classificação: **PG

**Resumo: **Chiaki e Marika ambas são apaixonadas uma pela outra, mas ambas tem medo de confessar. Jenny percebe o clima entre elas e resolve então bolar um plano para juntar as duas.

**Emparelhamento: **Marika/Chiaki

**Avisos do autor: 1ºOs personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º A historia fala sobre o romance entre duas garotas, então se você não gosta ou não é permitido ler esse tipo de fanfic, sinta-se livre para ir embora.**

* * *

**Encontro**

**Mar da Estrela da Manhã...**

**Nenhum Pov.**

Podia-se ver Mami Endo vestida como empregada, trabalhando na Casa das Lâmpadas. Kato Marika não estava de serviço hoje. Em frente ao balcão em que Mami estava apoiada, estava sentada uma pessoa misteriosa, com um capuz escondendo o rosto. Esta pessoa lhe entregou um papel, com algo desenhado.

_ - Você acha que consegue até amanhã? _– Perguntou a pessoa misteriosa.

_ - Claro que sim. Não existe algo que eu não consiga fazer. Mas tem certeza disso? As coisas podem não sair de acordo com o plano._

_ - Confie em nós. Tudo ocorrera como planejado. _– Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto da pessoa misteriosa.

_ - Se você diz. Só espero que ela saiba o que esta fazendo._

* * *

**De noite, no apartamento...**

**Chiaki Pov**

_ - Por que você não confessa de uma vez? É melhor do que ficar em casa imaginando como seria esta com a Marika e se lamentar por que só é amiga dela e não namorada._

_ - Ficou louca? E eu não estou me lamentando. _– Eu falei, olhando para ela através do monitor virtual. Ela me deu um olhar que parecia dizer "você esta brincando, né?". _– Ok. Ainda não, pelo menos, Jenny-senpai._

_ - Já te falei que não precisa me chamar de senpai. _- Ela falou, me repreendendo.

_ - E eu já te falei que não posso confessar. _

_ - Por que não?_

_ - Por que ela não gosta de mim deste jeito. Eu vou acabar sendo rejeitada. E eu ainda não estou pronta para ser rejeitada, ainda mais agora que admiti para mim mesma que estou gostando verdadeiramente de alguém. Eu ainda não tenho essa coragem. _- Falei revirando os olhos.

_ - Mas teve coragem suficiente para dizer ao seu pai que joga no outro time._

_ - Isso é diferente._

_ - Não é não. Nossos pais são as pessoas mais importantes para nós. É muito difícil dizer algo assim a eles, sem medo. Se você já conseguiu dizer a seu pai que é gay, você pode muito bem se declarar para Marika. Você esta apenas inventando uma desculpa para não me dizer seu verdadeiro motivo para já não ter ido atrás de Marika. _

_ - Eu amo meu pai e sempre posso contar com ele para tudo, não importa o que seja._

_ - Aham... Você esta mudando de assunto, mas dessa vez vou deixar só essa passar. O que seu pai disse depois que você contou a grande novidade?_

_ - Que já sabia ou pelo menos que suspeitava. Que não se importa, mas ainda queria os netinhos e que eu arrumasse um jeito. Aquele idiota. _

_ - Hahaha... Boa sorte com isso._ – ela falou rindo_. - Mas sério, por que não fala com Marika? _

_ - Você soa como se eu fosse uma criança que não consegue se decidir entre dois brinquedos._

_ - Realmente parece. _

_ - Por que eu ainda venho pedir conselhos para você?_

_ - Por que eu descobri que você gosta da Marika e sou a única pessoa que sabe, fora o seu pai. E também porque eu sou a única pessoa que se pode recorrer. Eu passei pela mesma situação antes de começar a namorar a Lynn._

_ -... _– Eu resolvi manter-me em silêncio. O que ela disse era verdade. Jenny tinha descoberto meu amor por Marika quando ela veio ao Bentenmaru fugindo de seu tio egoísta e impiedoso. Ela veio falar comigo, disse-me que tinha percebido o jeito como eu olhava para Marika. Era o mesmo jeito que Lynn olhava para ela, de acordo com Jenny. Desde aquele dia, começamos a manter contato e ela se tornou minha confidente. Nem mesmo Lynn sabe que conversamos regularmente. Eu tinha me apegado a Jenny. Ela é, para mim, a irmã mais velha que eu nunca tive.

_ - Chiaki? _– A voz de Jenny me tira de meus pensamentos.

_ - Hum?_

_ - Tem certeza do que esta fazendo?_ – ela me perguntou séria.

_- Não entendi Jenny. _

_ - Não se faça de inocente Chiaki. Você esta agindo como se não ligasse para o seu amor, mas esta apenas bancando a forte. Esta se machucando._

_ - Eu estou bem._

_ - Não esta não. _– Ela falou extremamente irritada. Depois suspirou e continuou. – _Eu não tenho escolha. Eu acho que... _– Antes que ela pudesse terminar escutamos o barulho de uma porta abrindo. Jenny olhou para mim se desculpando_. – Provavelmente é Lynn. Amanhã terminamos nossa conversa. _

_ - Até amanhã Jenny. Tenha uma noite divertida com Lynn._ – Eu falei sorrindo maliciosamente para ela. Seu rosto ficou extremamente vermelho e quase podia se igualar a cor de um tomate. Por um minuto fiquei preocupada que ela fosse desmaiar por falta de sangue no corpo.

_ - Boa noite. _– ela falou. Logo em seguida o monitor ficou preto e sumiu. Como já era bem tarde resolvi ir dormi. Deitei-me em minha cama. Como Jenny estava de férias, junto com Lynn, amanhã elas apareceriam na sala do Iate Clube em uma surpresa para as meninas. Fechei os olhos para dormi. Amanhã será um dia agitado.

* * *

**Dia seguinte...**

Acordei com o barulho do despertador. Tive um sonho com Marika novamente. Da primeira vez eu fiquei assustada, mas agora já estou acostumada com isso. Levantei-me para tomar banho e me arrumar para a escola.

Eu estava morando em um pequeno apartamento em Mar da Estrela da Manhã. Tive que implorar muito ao meu pai, até o chantageei com a conversa de que precisava de um tempo para mim mesma agora que tinha me descoberto. Mas felizmente ele aceito e me arranjou este apartamento não muito longe da escola (eu ia caminhando). Agora aqui estou eu, estudante do terceiro ano da Academia Hakuoh. O apartamento não é muito grande, mas eu não me importo. Sinto-me confortável nele. É um prédio pequeno, com apenas três andares com quatro quartos em cada andar. Como é pequeno, não tem elevador e sim escadas, mas eu posso subir e descer tranquilamente. Eu não me importo nem um pouco.

Quando terminei de me arrumar, chequei meu e-mail. Jenny geralmente me mandava alguma mensagem de manhã. De fato havia uma mensagem. Eu a abri.

**De: ****Jenny Dolittle**

**Para: Chiaki Kurihara**

**Eu vou te ajudar.**

**Não faça nada, apenas diga que sim.**

**Confie em mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo.**

**Jenny.**

Eu li e reli a mensagem, mas não conseguia entender. O que Jenny esta tramando? Sinto que algo não muito bom esta para acontecer. Mas por enquanto vou confiar cegamente em Jenny.

Terminei de tomar o café e escovar os dentes, sai pela porta trancando-a em seguida. Descendo os degraus para fora do prédio eu vi uma bicicleta muito familiar encostada no estacionamento do prédio. O que Marika faz aqui tão cedo?

_ - Chiaki-Chan! _– Antes que eu pudesse reagir, senti um corpo quente colidir com o meu e dois braços em volta do meu pescoço. Como de costume, Marika estava me abraçando à sua maneira. Eu amo toda vez que ela me abraça, apesar de demostrar o oposto. Eu a empurrei para longe.

_ - O que faz aqui? _– Eu perguntei. Ela estava sorrindo radiante.

_ - Bom dia para você também._ – Falou ela, não deixando o sorriso.

_- Bom dia. O que faz aqui? _– Eu perguntei com uma cara irritada, mas por dentro eu estava muito feliz com sua companhia.

_ - Queria ir caminhando com você para a escola._

De sua casa até aqui não é realmente muito longe (para a escola o caminho é maior), mas acordar cedo apenas para ir comigo? Isso me intrigou, mas eu resolvi não discutir. Eu a vi indo pegar a bicicleta.

_ - Como foi o trabalho ontem no Bentenmaru? _– Eu perguntei já caminhando ao seu lado.

**Mudança de Pov**

**Marika Pov**

Nós duas fomos caminhando em direção à escola. Enquanto eu falava, Chiaki-Chan se mantinha calada, escutando-me. Ela não voltou a perguntar por que eu estava ali tão cedo e por dentro eu estava aliviada. Eu não menti para ela quando disse que queria acompanha-la, apenas ocultei o motivo pelo qual o fiz. E dizer-lhe esta fora de questão.

Eu acordei cedo hoje por causa de um sonho horrível (pesadelo) que tive. No sonho eu estava com Chiaki-Chan na Casa das Lâmpadas, estávamos sozinhas. Ela estava comendo um parfait de chocolate e eu a observava feliz. Repentinamente um homem trajado com uma roupa de capitão pirata apareceu. Ele se sentou em uma mesa perto de nós. Chiaki-Chan terminou de comer seu parfait e se levantou. Olhou-me nos olhos e disse que me odiava. Ela falou também que sabia que eu a ama e que achava isso horrível, que eu era uma aberração. Ela se afastou de mim e disse que eu nunca mais a veria, que estava indo embora de Mar da Estrela da Manhã e pretendia nunca mais voltar. Lembro-me de tê-la pedido perdão e implorado que ficasse que eu nunca tocaria nela novamente se fosse necessário. Chiaki-Chan apenas sorriu maldosamente e beijou o homem na minha frente. Logo em seguida eu acordei chorando. Ririka-san não estava em casa e eu não queria ficar sozinha então me arrumei, sai de casa e pedalei em direção ao apartamento.

Eu não vou contar a Chiaki-Chan que estou apaixonada por ela. Eu tenho medo que ela me odeie e desapareça de vez da minha vida. E mesmo que isto não aconteça e ela aceite meus sentimentos, eu sei que ela vai me rejeitar. E isso só faria as coisas ficarem estranhas entre nós. Eu nunca mais poderia abraça-la por mesmo jeito novamente.

_ - Marika? _– A voz de Chiaki-Chan me tirou de meus pensamentos. Olhei para ela. _– Chegamos à escola. E você ia bater a cara no poste ali na frente se eu não a tivesse chamado. Você esta distraída hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_ - Não, nada aconteceu. Eu só estava pensando no trabalho de ontem. Você deveria ter ido Chiaki-Chan. _– eu falei sorrindo para ela. Chiaki-Chan deu de ombros e começou a caminhou em direção as salas de aula. Eu fui guardar minha bicicleta no estacionamento. Em alguns minutos já estava grudada no braço de Chiaki-Chan. Ela não me empurrou para longe e assim fomos para nossa sala de aula.

* * *

**Depois da aula, sala do Iate clube...**

_- Jenny-senpai! Lynn-senpai! _– As meninas do 2º e 3º ano estavam gritando. Todas elas estavam felizes de ver as nossas antigas senpais novamente, inclusive eu. As meninas do 1º ano olhavam a cena, confusas.

_- Estamos de férias então resolvemos passar aqui para uma visita. É bom ver todas novamente. _– Falou Lynn.

_- E viemos conferir se esta tudo bem por aqui. Vocês não explodiram nada, né?_ – Jenny perguntou. Todas estavam rindo da brincadeirinha de Jenny.

Depois de muito conversa aos poucos as meninas foram embora para suas devidas casas ou trabalhos. Na sala do clube permaneceram apenas eu, Jenny, Lynn, Chiaki-Chan, Gruier e Grunhilde.

_- Vejo que fizeram um bom trabalho. Pelo que as outras meninas me contaram, vocês estão cuidando do clube muito bem. _– Falou Lynn.

_- Obrigada. _– Agradeci a ela_._

_- Estamos fazendo o nosso melhor._ – Gruier complementou.

_- Acho que devemos ir agora. Vamos Jenny. _– Chamou Lynn.

_- Claro. Mas antes... _– Jenny se aproximou de Chiaki-Chan e entregou-lhe algo. _– Aqui esta o favor que lhe prometi._ – Chiaki-Chan olhou para ela confusa.

_- Uma foto? _– Perguntou Chiaki-Chan.

_- Não boba. Um encontro._

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. Surpresa 1

**Titulo: **Encontro e Surpresas

**Classifica****ção: **PG

**Resumo: **Chiaki e Marika ambas são apaixonadas uma pela outra, mas ambas tem medo de confessar. Jenny percebe o clima entre elas e resolve então bolar um plano para juntar as duas.

**Emparelhamento: **Marika/Chiaki

**Avisos do autor: 1ºOs personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º A historia fala sobre o romance entre duas garotas, então se você não gosta ou não é permitido ler esse tipo de fanfic, sinta-se livre para ir embora.**

* * *

**_Surpresa um_**

_**Chiaki Pov**_

_**- Não boba. Um encontro.**_

_- Encontro?! _– Todas que estavam presentes perguntaram inclusive eu.

Jenny mostrava satisfação com sua proposta, como se tivesse cumprido uma missão muito importante. Lynn e Gruier estavam chocadas, já Grunhilde demostrava incerteza e desconfiança. Marika estava confusa e por um segundo pensei ter visto dor em seus olhos, mas tão rápido quanto apareceu à emoção sumiu, me fazendo questionar se realmente foi verdade ou apenas uma ilusão.

_- O...O que? _– Eu perguntei gaguejando. Jenny ficou louca? O que ela esta fazendo?

_- Você me pediu ajuda e aqui está. Um encontro com uma linda garota. Você ira a um piquenique com ela amanha ás 15h. Você vai, não é?_ – Jenny perguntou. Ela olhou para mim com expectativa.

_- Piquenique? _– Ambas eu e Lynn perguntamos.

_- Ai. Um piquenique. Que coisa mais romântica. Eu gostaria de ter um piquenique. _– Gruier falou.

_- Mas Onee-sama, nós já estivemos em inúmeros piqueniques com a família real. _– Grunhilde falou.

_- Sim, mas eu me refiro a um piquenique com uma pessoa especial, alguém que eu goste._

_- Mas um encontro assim nos dias de hoje é realmente muito raro. As pessoas deixaram esse lado "romântico" de ser para trás. _– Lynn falou.

Eu não prestei atenção à conversa que se seguiu entre as meninas. Estava pensando profundamente. Jenny não esta falando sério, está? Lógico que eu não quero ter um encontro com essa garota. A única pessoa com quem eu quero estar é a Marika. Jenny sabe disso então porque ela iria...

A menos que ela saiba que eu não tenho chance com a Marika. Ela esta tentando desviar minha atenção para que eu não ficasse tão magoada. É claro. Isso explica a mensagem de hoje de manhã. Poderia isso ser o que ela queria me contar ontem à noite? Provavelmente. E ela também queria que eu confessasse logo, talvez para ser rejeitada logo e não ficar criando tanta esperança em vã. Para que eu pudesse parti para outra tentativa.

* * *

**Autora: Ou talvez porque a Jenny esteja cansada de ouvir o seu choramingo por causa da Marika.**

**Chiaki: Cale-se. Quem esta narrando a história aqui sou eu.**

**Autora: Mas quem a esta escrevendo sou eu.**

**Chiaki: Isso não lhe da o direito de me atrapalhar. Agora volte para a história. **

**Autora: Hai, Hai!**

* * *

– _Onde eu devo encontrá-la? _– Eu falei interrompendo a conversa. Jenny me passou o endereço e eu o anotei no verso da foto.

_- Então isso é um sim? Você vai ao encontro?_ – Jenny perguntou.

_- Sim. _– Embora por fora eu estivesse calma, por dentro eu senti como se facas estavam perfurando meu coração. Tudo o que eu mais queria naquele momento era simplesmente me isolar, me afastar de tudo e todos.

_- Que bom. _– Ela falou sorrindo. _– Fase um do plano: completa. _– ela sussurrou baixinho, mas não parecia ser para mim. Parecia que ela estava sussurrando para si mesma.

Jenny voltou animada para o lado de Lynn. Ambas se despediram e foram embora. Mas eu sabia que ainda hoje eu teria notícias de Jenny. Gruier e Grunhilde retiraram-se logo em seguida. Ficamos apenas eu e Marika.

Marika tinha se mantido calada a conversa inteira. Apesar de esta desligada da conversa, eu não escutei sua voz uma vez sequer. Ela mantinha a visão grudada na estante ao seu lado e parecia perdida em pensamentos.

_- Você já quer ir para a Casa das Lâmpadas?_ – Eu perguntei me aproximando. Marika voltou a si quando toquei seu ombro.

_- Não, eu não vou hoje. _– Ela respondeu. Eu olhei para ela confusa. Ela me disse que iria passar o resto do dia trabalhando lá enquanto estávamos caminhando para a aula. Marika percebeu minha expressão e logo foi tratando de se explicar. _– Eu me lembrei de algo importante que Misa me pediu para fazer no Bentenmaru._

_- Hum... Quer ajuda? Eu posso ajudar se quiser. _– Eu perguntei. Eu queria me distrair. Queria algo para me concentrar e manter minha mente ocupada. E eu também queria ficar perto de Marika antes do encontro.

_- Não, não precisa. Eu posso resolver sozinha. Bom, acho melhor eu ir. Até segunda-feira. _– Marika pegou sua bolsa e passou por mim, mas parou a poucos metros da porta. _– Então você gosta de meninas. Eu não esperava por isso._

_- Bem... Você vê... Eu... _– Eu tentei explicar, mas Marika me interrompeu.

_- Boa sorte com seu encontro amanhã. Estou feliz por você. _– e ela saiu logo em seguida.

_- Então por que parece que você não está? _– eu perguntei em voz alta, mas eu sabia que não haveria resposta de uma sala vazia. - _Acho melhor eu ir perguntar a Mami. Talvez ela saiba o que ha de errado com Marika hoje._

Eu resolvi me retirar da sala do clube. Eu iria falar com Mami e aproveitar para comer um Parfait de chocolate.

* * *

**Mais tarde, na casa de Marika**

**Marika Pov**

Eu estava sentada no sofá com as pernas dobradas e os braços em volta delas. A televisão estava ligada, mas eu não estava realmente assistindo. Minha mente estava cheia de pensamentos dela. Chiaki-chan. Eu acabei indo embora sem me despedir direito. Mas não posso ficar perto dela agora sem chorar. Não posso ser a Marika feliz de sempre, porque meu coração está partido. Por isso eu menti para ela e me refugiei em casa.

Eu não acredito que ela vai a um encontro com outra garota. Eu me sinto tão traída, mas eu não tenho o direito de me sentir assim, por que afinal ela nunca foi minha. Ela não gosta de mim desse jeito. Eu sou apenas a capitão e a menina dos parfaits.

Acho que o que mais me machuca é o fato de que eu vou perdê-la para outra garota. Tenho certeza que se fosse um homem com quem ela saísse, eu não sofreria tanto assim. A culpa é toda minha de qualquer maneira. Se eu tivesse superado meu medo e confessado, talvez, apenas talvez fosse eu quem estivesse num encontro com Chiaki-chan.

Quem eu estou tentando enganar. Eu vi a foto da garota. Ela era bem diferente de mim. Era loira e tinha olhos cor violeta. Seu cabelo era liso, mas ao contrário do meu, não era bagunçado nas laterais. Seu rosto era meio infantil, mas sua postura era de uma verdadeira dama. Comparada a ela, eu sou uma moleca.

Como eu posso até mesmo achar que tenho alguma chance com Chiaki-chan. Com uma garota linda com aquela, por que Chiaki-chan iria olhar para uma garota como eu?

Lagrimas encheram meus olhos, embaçando minha visão. Escondi meu rosto entre as pernas e as deixei escorrer livremente pelo rosto. Essa era a segunda vez que eu chorava hoje. A primeira vez foi por causa do sonho (pesadelo) e agora a causa é meu coração partido. Ainda bem que Ririka-san não esta em casa hoje. Não quero que ela me veja assim desse jeito.

Eu quero ser a Marika forte na frente de todos, para nunca demostrar fraqueza. Sozinha eu desabafo minha tristeza. É assim que sempre foi e quero que continue sempre. Mesmo que me mate por dentro ver Chiaki-chan com outra pessoa, eu vou apoiá-la até o fim. Mesmo nos momentos em que eu não puder sorrir, eu vou tentar ser ao máximo a Marika que ela conhece. Se ela estiver feliz, isso é o importa.

Eu me levantei assustada. Alguém havia tocado a campainha. Quem será que veio me visitar? Gruier? Será Chiaki-chan? E se for, o que eu vou fazer? Eu liguei a câmera de fora e eu pude ver pelo monitor que era Mami. Ufa! Eu corri para a pia, lavando o rosto para esconder qualquer vestígio de lagrimas. Quando abri a porta para Mami, ela estava seria. Fiquei com medo, pois era raro vê-la assim, a menos que ela estivesse preocupada com algo.

_ - Porque você não foi trabalhar na Casa das Lâmpadas? Você me disse iria trabalhar hoje, mesmo se surgisse um trabalho na sua nave. _– Ela perguntou preocupada.

_ - Há... Ocorreu algo no Bentenmaru... Algo muito sério... Não deu para ignorar._ – Eu falei sem olha-la. Eu tinha me esquecido.

_ - Você está mentindo. Gaguejastes e não estais me olhando nos olhos. O que aconteceu? _– Droga. Eu não podia disfarçar com Mami. Ela me conhece muito bem, é minha melhor amiga afinal.

_- Eu não tenho condições para ir trabalhar. _– Era verdade. Eu não poda do modo como estou agora.

_ - O que Chiaki-chan fez com você? Você confessou a ela? Ela te rejeitou? _– Só Mami sabia do meu segredo. Foi engraçado como ela descobriu. Estávamos falando sobre garotos.

_**Flashback**_

_** - Ver os casais me faz querer arranjar um namorado. **_**– ela falou.**

_**- Sério? Eu nunca pensei nisso. Eu não estou interessada em arrumar um namorado. **_

_** - Claro que não. Você só tem olhos para a Chiaki-chan. **_

_** - EH! **_**– Eu tinha gritado chamando a atenção de todos. Eu me encolhi de vergonha. **_**– Ops.**_

_** - Hihihi! Mas falando sério Marika, às vezes eu acho que você tem uma queda por ela. Você esta sempre grudada nela e sempre que ela aparece é como se você fosse uma esposa que finalmente reencontrou seu marido depois de uma guerra. Você literalmente pula em cima nela. Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra, pelo contrário, acho que vocês duas formam um lindo casalzinho.**_

_** - Ela é uma amiga muito querida só isso.**_

_** - E corar toda vez que ela te toca ou te olha não diz nada. Muito convincente. **_

_**- Ok. Eu desisto. Eu gosto dela sim de uma maneira mais que amigável, mas isso não quer disser nada.**_

_**- Eu sabia! **_**– Mami gritou. Todos novamente nos olharam. Eu arrastei Mami para um lugar privado e a fiz prometer que não contaria a ninguém, nem mesmo Chiaki-chan. Ela relutantemente aceitou.**

_**Fim do Flashback**_

_- Ela gosta de meninas._

_- Serio? Que bom. Então as suas chances aumentaram. _– Ela falou sorrindo, mas logo seu sorriso sumiu quando viu minha cara. _– Pensei que isto a deixaria feliz. Por que não está?_

_- Por que ela vai a um encontro com outra garota. _– Eu falei indo me sentar novamente no sofá, voltando à posição em que eu estava.

_- E você vai simplesmente desistir? Essa não é a Marika que eu conheço. _

_- O que quer que eu faça? Ir ao encontro e me confessar para ela._

Mami me olhou com um sorriso já bolando algo. Eu sabia o que isso significava.

_- Eu não vou estragar o encontro de Chiaki-chan._

_- Prefere ficar sofrendo pelo resto da vida?_

_- Não. Mas também não quero faze-la infeliz. _

_- Você só vai saber se tentar. _– Mami se aproximou e me entregou uma foto com um endereço escrito no verso. A foto da garota!

_- Onde conseguiu isto?_

_- Chiaki-chan deixou cair. Eu aproveitei e peguei. Estou deixando um vestido para você. Se quiser mesmo lutar pela garota que ama, vá ao piquenique e use o vestido. Xaw. _

Depois disso Mami se retirou, deixando uma sacola (com o vestido dentro). Eu olhei para a foto. A garota parecia sorrir maldosamente para mim. Eu nunca tinha avisto, mas já acumulava raiva em direção a ela. Mami tem ração. Eu sou uma capitã pirata, eu não posso me render assim tão cedo. Eu tomei minha decisão.

_- Eu não vou deixar você rouba-la de mim. Eu sou a pirata aqui. _– Eu falei para a foto. Eu a joguei dentro da sacola, já pensando em inúmeras ideias para o encontro de amanhã. Mas como Mami sabia do piquenique?

* * *

**Enquanto isso, do lado de fora da casa.**

**Nenhum Pov.**

_- Eu falei com Marika, Jenny-senpai. Fase dois do plano: completa. _– Mami falou ao telefone.

_- Que bom. Agora vamos deixar o resto do plano com ela. _– A ligação terminou.

_**- Agora eu assumo o controle do plano. **_**– Respondeu a ****mesma pessoa misteriosa, com um capuz**** escondendo o rosto, atrás de Mami.**

_**- Vai ser muito divertido de ver. Boa sorte. **_**– Falou Mami sorrindo para a pessoa misteriosa. **_**– Que o grande Finale comesse.**_

* * *

**Continua...**

**Autora: Chiaki-chan malvada fez a Marika chorar! *Zangada***

**Chiaki: ¬¬' Eu não tenho culpa se você me fez uma idiota como a Marika nesta história.**

**Marika: Malvada! Chiaki-chan Malvada! :'(**

**Chiaki: ¬¬'' Eu ainda te amo, Marika Idiota.**

**Marika: :D **

**Foto da garota: **images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSvkNwjKd6e3bKXCnLyIyEoXHRbb9fexW4Kjt4UpB zIENhl6U6W


End file.
